United we will stand
by mike.adagio.71
Summary: Andy is a slacker, plain and simple as that. But somehow he becomes a leader of a group of scared survivors and must battle the undead!
1. Clocking in

To me it was the beginning of my workday, for most people it was usually the end of the day. But since I work the night shift at Nate's supercenter it was the start of mine.

Nate's was a retail store that was kinda like wal-mart just not as popular as wal-mart.

I pulled up into the parking lot and found my usual empty spot on the side of the building that I was park at. My Piece of shit car rattle and squealed when I hit the brakes.

I sighed as I put it in park. It started to make that weird noise it would always make.

"You shitty ass piece of junk" I said and hit the steering wheel at the same time.

I don't have the kinda money to buy another car. I mean for the love of god I work at a supercenter stocking shit on the shelves.

Just like the other stockers and most of the other employees at wal-mart, i'm a highschool drop out. I quit school back when I was 16. My mom was diagnosed with breast cancer so I left and got job to help pay the bills.

My dad skipped out on us a year after I was born, my mom said he used that famous old line "I'm going out for a pack of smokes"...Bastard never came back.

Probably better off, he was a shit head then and i'm sure he still is one now. After I left school I started working here at Nate's stocking inventory.

The cancer got worse for my mom and after awhile it got the upperhand and won the battle against my mom.

She passed away when I was 18. While all my friends went off to college I stuck around and stayed in our small town of Salem Lakes.

So here I am getting close to turning 24, driving a beat up Chevy Cavalier and still working at the same job at the same position.

But I didn't care, it pays my bills. Grant it I do live in a small apartment above a diner. Which only consists of a bed, mini fridge and a small TV that sits on the floor. i made it work and it was just fine for me.

I got out of my Chevy and as I opened up the door you gonna hear it creak. It was so loud the people that work in the garden department on the other side of the building probably could hear it.

I looked at my shitty prepaid flip phone and it read 9:57. I got 3 minutes to hurry up and clock in before i'm branded late.

I felt the chilly October air hit me as I got out of the car and walked towards the front door. It was still busy around this time but since i'm here until 7am, things die down around 3ish. it'll just be me and some of the other stockers and a few cashiers.

Nate's never had more than 3 cashiers opened during the day, so at night they usually had 1 register open and some other one watching the self check out.

"Evening Andy"

I looked over and saw the bushy bearded greeter that was handing out carts to customers. That was Joe and he was a veteran, He was in his 70's for sure. I never really talked to him much, only when I come in.

He's gone by the time I get off.

"Hey there Joe" I said waving back.

I took off the hood on my head from my hoodie sweatshirt. My ears were nice warm still. My almost to shoulder length wavy brown hair usually kept them warm for me.

I walked towards the back of the building as quick as possible but since it's the Halloween season there was a mass horde over by the costume aisle. I had to plow my way through.

I eventually got to the back of the building where only the employees are allowed and clocked in.

10:01...I looked at my card and thats what it read.

I put it back into the slip and went to my locker. I put my car keys and my sweatshirt inside there. I looked around the room and hadn't seen anyone else.

I walked over to the warehouse where everyone must be, I walked in and saw the rest of the stockers. They were scanning the pallets.

"Hey-yo Andy-O" I looked and saw my best buddy from school Tommy.

Tommy is just like me. He left school a little after I left. Said that once I was gone, school got even more boring so he decided to get out as well.

We both started working here the same time. I've known him since elementary school. His whole body is covered in tattoo's. His arm is a complete sleeve. His neck is slightly covered as well as his legs and chest.

He's a skinny lanky dude. but he's fun as hell. Down at the end of the hall is Gus another drop out. He started working here a few months ago.

He's an alright dude. Works hard that's for sure.

"Sup Gus!" I yelled down at him as he was scanning the pallet in front of him.

"These the only pallets?" I asked Tommy a little confused.

"Yeah, Damn Chris is running late again" He said talking about Chris the man who brings all the stuff in from his truck.

"Let me guess...broke down again" I asked.

"I don't know I haven't talked to him" Tommy said back.

I grabbed my cell out from my pocket. I became good friends with Chris. He's been delivering to this location for years.

His cell rang and rang and rang until he finally picked up.

"I'm coming, i'm coming" He said.

"Your truck break again?" I asked.

"Nah man they got these roadblocks going on for these riots...slowing me the fuck down man" He cursed.

They been talking about these riots on the news for the past day maybe even 2.

"I'll be there sometime soon" He said as he hung up the phone.

"Said he'll be here soon. said they got roadblocks" I said putting my shit phone back in my pocket.

"Roadblocks?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah for those riots"

"Riots?" He asked again.

"You're shitting me right.."

"Shitting you?" He said again.

"The riots?...thats all they been talking about on the news" I explained to him.

"Bitch you know I don't watch no news" He said laughing.

"Oh yeah that's right.. you sit there stoned while watching spongebob" I said laughing back.

Tommy was a stoner. It was something he did every night. Hell I won't lie I enjoy the occasional toke but I ain't got the money to pay for it everyday like he does.

Our night went on putting away what we had but since Chris still never showed up we were left just sitting there.

It was now 4am and there wasn't shit to do. So we do what we always do when we got down time...play video games that's on the demo case.

There was a few customers lingering around. At this time there is never a lot. Jose our cleaning guy was going up and down the aisles with the buffer. Nobody ever really tried talking to him much. He doesn't speak a lick of English

"Hey fellas" Tommy and I stopped to look over and see Rachel comes walking up to us.

Rachel was a cashier here and like us was another drop out. She's a little bit younger than us but started working around the same time we did.

"Hey Rachel" We both said in unision.

"On your break?" I asked.

"Yeah, figured you guys would be over here. Thought i'd come hang out with you" She said coming up to Tommy and rubbing his arm as we went back to play our game.

Tommy and Rachel had a thing in the past. And from what Tommy says every so often they hook up.

"Katie upfront?" I asked.

Katie was another cashier. She was Rachel's age and started working few months ago. She was a bit of a loony. Everybody kept their distances away from her.

"Yeah bugeye Katie is holding down the front" Rachel said with a laugh like we all did.

Katie had these creepy bug eyes. My phone started to vibrate in my pocket, I pulled it out and saw that it was Chris.

I flipped it opened and answered.

"Hello"

"Yo i'm pulling in now"

"Meet you out back" I said as I flipped it closed. "Chris is here. Go get Gus and meet me at the dock"

"Rach see you soon" Tommy said to her.

"Bye guys" She waved us off.

Tommy walked off towards the dairy aisle to find Gus who was stocking up some things while I go meet up with Chris at the dock...

A/N Hey guys this is my first chappy to my story, i hope you enjoy. Me and Tommy actually work the night shift at wal-mart and we always think about the what-ifs of a zombie apocalypse when we're at work so we decided to make a story out of it...anyways i hope you guys enjoy our story and i'll be happy to post more chapters...please let us know what you guys think!


	2. Stocking and the dead

I walked into the back room and towards the loading dock. Trying to quickly get to it. We already are way behind schedule since Chris ran into the roadblock.

I came up and opened up the gate and found Chris backing up the truck so we can unload it.

Chris was a pro with this truck. dude is in his 40's and has been driving since he was 21. He always backed it up perfect. Once he backed it up he came in the side door and came in with a clipboard.

"Sorry bout that Andy" He said as he came in the door.

"No need to be sorry, it's not my inventory" I said back at him.

"Still I got delayed which means you got delayed, if your boss gets mad just tell em to give me a call and i'll tell them what happened" He said as he opened up the truck and let the door roll up.

"You're fine" I looked down at his hand and saw that it was bandage. "What's up with your hand?" I asked.

"Remember those roadblocks for those riots I told you about on the phone?"

I nodded.

"Well I came to a stop and got out and asked one of the guys at the roadblock how long it's gonna be, then out of nowhere this motha fucka comes running up with his motha fuckin arms wailing around an shit, scratching me up. I went to punch him and he bit my hand"

I started to laugh.

"Fuck you mean he bit you?" I said laughing some more.

"I shoved him off and went back to my truck before he got back up, If I done anymore I'd get in too much trouble" He said rubbing his hand.

"What kinda shit they protesting that involves biting?" I asked.

"Hell if I know...But what I do know is that if this headache doesn't kill me my wife sure as hell will with me coming home late, so lets hurry up and get this shit off the truck"

That's when Tommy and Gus came walking in...

After everything was said and done and we got everything off the truck, I signed the invoice saying that everything was delivered.

"Alright fellas...i'll catch ya next time" We all said our goodbyes to the big ass black dude named Chris as he left the building and back into his truck.

We all went back to stocking all the items back on the shelves. it was not around 6:30 and the sun was starting to come up.

I was stocking up some cases of febreeze when I saw a girl walking by the aisle I was in, holding hands with some guy. I only caught a glimpse but the girl looked really familiar.

I didn't think much of it so I just went back to stocking the febreeze. I got up and went around the other aisle and started to stock up the laundry detergent.

In the corner of my eye I saw that the same girl and guy came walking into my aisle. I heard the guy start talking and he sounded like total tool.

I started to think that this girl could do so much better than a douche sounding guy like this. Then I heard her speak...

And I knew that voice. I started to slowly slip away from them, until...

"Hey Andrew..." Shit...She saw me.

I turned around and saw her. She was as beautiful as the first time i saw her.

"Oh hey Stacy.." I said to her trying to act surprised.

Stacy was my former girlfriend. She was the single greatest thing to ever happen to me. Stacy was my highschool sweetheart. She stuck by me when I left school to take care of my mom and she was by my side when my mom went 6 feet under the ground.

The only time I ever balled my eyes out and she was there standing next to me with her arms wrapped around mine crying with me.

I loved her more than anything...but we split up when we were 20 and I haven't seen her since.

"Still working here huh?" She said looking around the store.

"...Yeah...still here.." I said. "So ugh...what are you doing back in town?" She had moved 6 hours away to go to college.

"I'm on fall break and house sitting my parents place while they're on vacation in Florida" She said, she had her arms folded and had that awkward stance.

"Hey baby..is this the one you're looking for.." Who i'm going to assume was her current boyfriend and the guy I wanted to knock out for calling her baby came over to us. "Oh sorry you're asking him for it aren't you?" He said looking me over.

Yup I wanted to knock him out even more now.

"Actually Greg...This is Andrew" She said introducing me.

"Andrew?...OHHHH the ex.." He looked at me again. "The dropout"

Here we go again...Stacy saw the look on my face as I was about to say something. She knew I would, She knew well enough and more than anyone else did.

"Hey Andy- you gotta come check this out" Tommy said coming up to me. "Stacy?" He said.

"Hey Tommy" She said sweetly.

"Wow" Was all he said.

"What is it Tommy?" I asked trying to be the better man and change the subject.

"Maybe theres a spill on aisle 12" Greg said out loud.

Stacy elbowed him in the stomach, gently of course. I sighed as Tommy went on to what he was saying.

"Back in the warehouse" He started to saying pointing back behind him.

"Ok...Stacy good seeing you again" I said with a small smile on my face. "Craig nice to meet you"

"It's Greg" He said correcting himself.

I knew it was Greg but I just enjoy little things like that.

Tommy and I started to walk towards the warehouse.

"Wow...how did you let a hot ass like her go?"

"Come on just show me what it is" I said back to him trying to forget everything that just happened.

^^^^^^

We got to the loading dock where we had unloaded the truck earlier.

"Alright so I came out for a smoke break and I noticed something weird" Tommy started to say.

"What?"

Instead of saying anything all he did was open up the door next to the gate and stepped outside. I walked out and had the most confused look on my face..

Chris's truck was still here...

2 and half hours after he came and said he was leaving..I looked at Tommy with a weird face.

"I did the same thing"

"You didn't go check it out?" I asked him.

He shook his head no. I shrugged and walked over to the cabin of the truck. Beating on the side of it as I kept getting closer.

Tommy was right behind me as I got to his door. I looked back at him real quick and then back at the truck. It was really chilly out now, the sun was starting to rise and the grass was getting dewey.

I knocked on the door of his truck. The engine was still running. Strange that it was running this entire time.

I stepped up on the step to get into the truck. I looked inside through the window and all I saw was an empty cabin but the passenger door was wide open.

I hopped down to the ground and looked at Tommy.

"He's not in there" I said to him.

We started to hear a weird sound.

"...The hell is that?" Tommy said.

We looked around looking for wherever that noise was coming from. It sounded like it was coming from underneath the truck. So we both bent down to look under the truck and what we both saw was the strangest most weirdest shit we have ever seen...

Chris was on his knees eating out the remains of someone elses insides..

Tommy and I were close to vomiting when we saw all the intestines coming out from his gut and being chewed by Chris.

I grabbed Tommy by his shoulder and we both hid behind the tires so he wouldn't see us.

"What the fuck was that?! Tommy said over to me in one of those loud whispers. "Don't tell me he's on that bath salts shit!"

I was just as confused as him and didn't know what to say. The only thing I could think of was to pull out my cell phone and call 911.

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked.

"Calling the cops" I punched in the numbers and brought the phone to my ear.

The phone never rang instead I kept getting a busy signal.

=====================================================================

Jillian came walking into the store, She worked at the Subway that was inside. She was another slacker.

She had some fun times with Andy...if you know what I mean.

"Morning Rachel, Morning Katie" She said as she walked into the store and going over towards them.

They both said hey back as she came up to them.

"You doing okay today?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah i'm good, Just weirded out by all the news reports on the radio on the way over here" She said back to Rachel, Katie was just flipping through a magazine not paying any attention.

"Yeah I know, TV's also. Gus and I were watching the news on the TV's on display in electronics"

"Weird world we live in" She looks around the store real quick. "Andy here?" She asked Rachel.

"Yeah, I think he and Tommy are in the warehouse" She said back to her.

"Okay. Thanks" She said with a smile and walked back towards the break room to clock in and also to say hello to Andy since the warehouse was right next to it.

=====================================================================

I put my cell back in my pocket.

"Lets get back inside and call from there" I said to Tommy.

We tried to to stay hidden as we walked back towards the door. We tip toed quietly with our steps and we were doing great until we heard a piercing scream.

Tommy and I looked up and saw Jillian at the door screaming.

"Jillian SHHH!" I said with my finger up to my mouth.

But she wasn't screaming at Chris eating from the body behind the truck. I followed her gaze and it was behind us.

Tommy and I both looked as we saw 2 guys staggering towards us. One man had his arm ripped off his shoulder and the other had half his face missing. You were able to see his teeth from a hole on his cheek...Both men were completely covered in blood.

"The hell?" I said.

That's when Tommy fell his leg being grabbed. He let out a grunt as he almost fell to his knees. I looked down and saw Chris underneath the truck holding onto his leg with his mouth wide as can be.

Tommy pulled his leg out just as Chris bit down, Luckily Tommy pulled it out just in time.

Chris stretched out his hands again trying to reach for both of us. I looked back and saw the strange dead looking guys getting closer towards us.

"Lets get out of here!" I pushed Tommy for him to start moving since he was in front of me.

We both ran towards the door where Jillian was screaming at. When we got to the door I grabbed her as Tommy slammed the door and locked it and bolted it.

"What was that!?" She yelled out.

Just as she said that we could hear pounding on the door in the warehouse. Their fist were beating on the door, trying their best to get in.

"What's going on!" she yelled out again.

So I covered her mouth with mine to shut her up and she finally gave up.

"Tommy let's go" I whispered back to him. "Let's warn the others"

I grabbed Jillians hand and forced her with me as Tommy was right behind us.

We walked out of the warehouse and into the actual store with a quick pace.

"What the fuck was that?!" Jillian asked.

"I don't know but that was the weirdest shit I ever seen" I said.

"I second that" I heard Tommy say behind us.

We passed Stacy and her boyfriend in one of the aisle's as we were heading towards the front, But before we even got the chance we heard another scream.

I stopped dead in my track and Tommy and Jillian did as well, looking at me with a strange look.

"Came from up front!" I said as I started to run towards the front. Tommy was hot on my tail and so was Jillian, only cause I was still holding her hand.

When we got to the front what I saw was some man on the floor and had Katie pinned to the ground, Rachel was the one that was screaming.

Out of nowhere a big black dude came out of nowhere and tackled the man off of her. The guy that tackled the man that had her pinned was a customer.

I remember seeing him in the video game section when I was stocking stuff. Tommy ran over to Rachel to comfort her.

When the man tackled the guy that was on top of Katie, Rachel scurried over to Katie and helped her away from the fight between the 2.

I looked up and noticed more of those dead looking things walking near the door. So I ran towards the automatic doors and pressed the button to close them and lock em up.

They started to crowd the door pounding on the glass. I looked back at the man punching the creature on the ground. He landed some hard punches to the thing's face knocking it out cold.

I looked back and saw Stacy and her boyfriend come running up. She had hands covering her mouth as she looked at the door, seeing the 6 things crowd the window.

"Are you alright?" I heard Rachel say to Katie.

I looked back and saw her hand was covered in blood and she was keeping pressure on a cut that she had on her hand.

"He bit me!" She cried out, I watched as she started to sob into Rachel's chest as she held onto her tight, Tommy was right behind them.

The black dude grabbed the blue-ish looking guy by the arm and dragged him towards the bathroom and shoved him in.

"One you guys got the keys to lock this door?" He said looking towards me and anybody else that worked here.

I looked at Jose and told him with my shitty spanish to lock the door. He walked over and locked it up.

Everyone just stood there taking in on what the hell just happened. I stood next to the door as the things on the other side kept trying to snap at me even with the glass separating us.

Katie was on the ground over by the register and had Rachel on the floor holding onto her tight as she cried in Rachel's chest.

Tommy was on his knees next to Rachel.

Stacy and her boyfriend Greg were standing over by the registers. He was looking at Katie while she was staring at me with her hand covering her mouth with those shocked look in her eyes.

Jose was standing next to the black dude that knocked the guy out and they were next to the bathroom doors.

Jillian was standing over by Gus a little in front of Stacy and her boyfriend. Her eyes were full of tears.

and then...

We heard a pounding on the bathroom door and everybody looked straight at it...

=====================================================================

A/N Another chapter done and now the fun begins, hope you guys are all enjoying my story as much as i am writing it.


	3. Here we gooooo

The pounding continued on the bathroom door as well as the front doors. More of those things started to show up more and more every few minutes, They knew we were inside.

"They are gonna bust in soon!" I heard Greg yell out.

"It's shatterproof, We'll be fine" I said back.

I stood closer to the door and looked straight at their faces. Their eyes were a milky looking color, Their skin looked like they were cold, it was so blue and you could see the veins.

Katie started grunting in pain.

"It hurts so bad" She cried out again. Thats when I saw Stacy walk over to her.

"Here let me take a look at it" She said getting down to her level.

She had to pull away Katie's other hand so she could take a look at it. The blood isn't flowing like it was just a few minutes ago but it looked pretty gruesome.

"Yeah we gotta get this taken care of" She said as she helped her to her feet. "Andrew do you have another bathroom we could go to?"

She was the only one that called me Andrew, everyone else called me Andy.

"Yeah there's one back in the breakroom...i'll show you" I told her. I looked over at Jillian and she had that look on her face like ...who the hell is this bitch and how does she know the guy i'm banging.

The look on Greg's face was even better.

Stacy was helping Katie towards the back while I led the way.

"We're gonna need a first aid kit as well" She said to me as we walked away from the group.

"We got a whole aisle dedicated to first aid. It's on the way" I said.

We walked down the aisle and I looked over at Stacy.

"Take what you need"

Katie stood there still writhing in pain.

"You alright?" I said to her.

"It stings" She said in between sobs.

"Don't worry you're in good hands" I said smiling to her. "She went to school to be a doctor"

Stacy came back with a few things in her hand. "Pediatrician actually"

After she got what she needed I led her into the back room. We passed the loading dock and you could still hear the pounding on the door from Chris and the 2 others.

The girls jumped when they heard it.

"Don't worry it's bolted shut. Bossman Nate don't mess around with trespassers" I explained to them.

I led them into the break room bathrooms and let her do her thing.

"While you do this i'm gonna go around and double check all the doors" I said as she started cleaning Katie's wound.

I walked back towards the warehouse near the door with the 3 guys banging on them. I double checked to see if it was bolted and it was. Nice and tight, I checked the gate next to it and it was good.

There was only one more door in the back and that was for trash and it was also locked up tight. Like I said before, the boss don't mess with break-ins.

Up front, the only door was the entrance that I locked before. And I know those will hold. So I decided to go check on the group.

I didn't have to get very far since they all left the front and were all hanging around the electronic department.

They turned the channel to the TV's on display to the news.

"Anything good?" I said coming up to Tommy who was sitting on the counter with Rachel sitting next to him.

Tommy just nodded towards the TV like he was saying watch for yourself. So I watched the news to see what they had to say.

There was footage of mayhem and all these human like things running around the city wreaking havoc. By the looks of it, it was New York.

Then the anchor started speaking.

"Center for disease control are still working on what the virus is"

"Virus?" I thought to myself.

He started back up again. "Officials said they are treating this as an international hazard"

He went on to talk some more when Greg started mumbling.

"Those muslims are at it again" He said as he scoffed.

"You mean terrorists" I said correcting him.

"What's the difference?" He said laughing.

"Theres a big difference.." Really though what does Stacy see in this guy?

The anchor started to talk again. "The virus in which is believed to have begun 3 days ago, has spread rapidly"

Jillian comes up to me and gives me a big hug, you could tell she was scared. Jillian and I have one of those what you would call "Friends with benefits" type of deal.

Except she's been getting clingy as of late, not sure what her deal's been. I just hugged her back.

Tommy changed the channel to another news station.

"It's hard for us here to believe what we're reporting to you, but it does seem to be a fact" This was coming from the news anchor from a different channel. "Bodies of the recently dead are returning to life and attacking the living"

Everybody at the same time had that strange look on their faces.

"Victims have shown signs of having been partially devoured by their murderers" He continued on saying.

He changed the channel again to another station.

"Every dead body that is not exterminated becomes one of them. It gets up and kills. The people it kills get up and kill. They kill for one reason. They kill for food"

The last thing he said started to hit me...The people that it kills get up and kills...Chris was bit...then he turned into one of those things and starting eating whoever that was outside, and tried to bite Tommy..Katie got bit...

"FUCK!"...STACY!" I said as I pushed Jillian off me and ran towards the back. Everyone must have had the most confused look on their faces.

And i'm certain Jillian had a pissed off look on hers. But I didn't care, I hauled ass. As soon as I got there I kicked open the door and grabbed Stacy and pulled her away from Katie who was sitting on the sinks counter.

"Andrew, What the hell!" She yelled at me.

Not sure that I overreacted by grabbing her and leaving Katie alone in the bathroom, but I did what I thought was safe. And I didn't want Stacy to be hurt.

"What's going on?" She said again.

At the same time everyone else came running into the back.

"The bites...it's the bites!"

"What are you talking about?" Stacy said.

"The news just said that those things kill, then what they kill get up to kill others" I said to her but loud enough for the rest of the group. "Tommy remember Chris? He said he got bit then later on we found him eating some guy outside"

I could tell by the look on everyones face that they knew where I was going with this.

"Katie's been bit..." I said softly towards the group..

Rachel was probably the saddest of us all. She was the one that was closest to her. At that time we heard a loud thud.

We all looked at the bathroom door...

"Jose..la puerta,la puerta!" I said quickly.

Again he didn't know any english and I only knew a little bit of spanish from high school. He ran over to the door and locked it quick.****

=====================================================================

A/N yup katie's mad we killed her off so quickly Thanks for reading. hope your enjoying.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are we just gonna lock them all in our bathrooms!" Rachel yelled out.

"We'll figure something out" I said. "Lets all just go back to see if the news is saying anything else" I said as I led the group back to the electronic section.

When we got there all the TV's were showing the same thing. The living dead running through the streets. They were showing security cameras of the dead attacking the living.

"Dear god" I heard Gus say.

We all watched the Tv's in horror. Watching the gnarliest things we ever seen in our lives. We literally sat there and watched every piece of footage they shown.

Then the news reporter came back on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we're back here at CNN as we have some breaking news coming in from the CDC" He said as he starts to read from a piece of paper.

"They are indicating that the only way to fully exterminate them is to kill the brain" He had a disgusted look on his face. "That's right. Kill the brain. not just the head but the brain must be destroyed"

We all looked at each other at the same time. Everyone looked pretty disgusted and had that look like "wellllll who's it gonna be".

I sighed as I noticed nobody was moving forward with it. Guess it's up to me.

I walked over to the Sports aisle and grabbed a metal baseball bat. Next thing I know Tommy is grabbing one as well.

"Not letting you do this alone" He said as he picked up one and slung it over his shoulders.

"Thanks" I looked over at Jose and didn't know how to say keys in spanish so I just used my hand gestures making it look like i'm unlocking a door. He threw the skeleton key over at me.

"Everyone stay here" I said to the group.

Tommy and I started to walk towards the bathroom up front where the first dead creature is locked up.

"We been friends since elementary school and I always told you i'll have your back even if it's the end of the world" He said as we kept walking.

"And here we are..." I said back.

"And we're the ones doing the dirty work" He said with a serious look on his face.

We walked past the sporting goods section where they held all the hunting gear. I stopped dead in my tracks when I noticed the guns.

"Whoa hold up" I said looking him over.

"What is it?"

"Look" I said looking in the direction of the hunting rifles.

"Shit...fuck this bat give me that rifle right there" He said walking towards the case.

"No...no no no" I said stopping him. "We can't get these guns"

"Why not?" He said with a confused look on his face.

"You see how those things reacted when Jillian screamed"

"And..?"

"Imagine if we fired a gun"

His face lit up and he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"See this is why I like you...You think before you act" He said.

Instead of going towards the rifle he picked up a nice hunting knife and passed one towards me as well. Belt clip included.

I stuck the knife in my side holder and held onto the bat.

"Lets go do this shit" He said.

We walked up to the bathroom door and the thing on the other side was still banging it's fist up against the door. The bathroom door was close by the front entrance meaning all those dead fucks that were banging and clawing on the glass was watching our every move.

"Remind me to cover that window up...They give me the creeps" Tommy said.

I laughed as I walked towards the door and put the key in the lock.

"You ready?" I asked looking back at my best friend.

"More than i'll ever be"

I unlocked the door and opened it wide as the thing started to stagger out slowly. It looked at both me and Tommy and wasn't sure who to go to first.

It hissed at us and that's when I took the bat and bashed it's legs in. He fell to the ground and slowly tried to get back up. It was now on it's knees and it looked up at Tommy and snarled really loud at him.

"Shut the fuck up" Tommy said as he took his knife and dug it right into the dead man's skull causing him to drop to the floor completely.

"And that's all she wrote" Tommy said as he hovered over the body and pulled out his knife. "One down" He said.

"And millions more to come" I said talking about the entire population.

We now walked back to the break room passing our group at the Tv's

"Cleanup on aisle 2" I said as we passed them and went towards Katie.

We got to the door and I went to unlock it.

"You want this one?" Tommy asked.

"Would be fair" I said.

I handed him the key as he went and unlocked the door. He swung it open and just like the last one she came staggering out.

She payed more attention to Tommy than me.

"I think she likes ya"

"She always wanted the D" He said laughing.

But now the jokes were over. I whistled and she looked straight at me and that's when I swung my bat and hit her on the side of the head.

Her neck cracked and you could see the bones sticking out. Her body dropped to the floor as I brought the bat back to my side.

"Goodbye Katie" I said as we stood over her now dead DEAD body.

We returned to the group after taking care of the two. My bat was covered in blood as was Tommy's knife.

Rachel hugged Tommy and Jillian even came up to me. Which by the looks of it kinda made Stacy uneasy.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a few hours and Tommy and I wrapped up Katie's body while Gus and Jose wrapped the dead man's body. We brought them to the roof.

"1...2...3" I said as we chucked Katie's body over the roof and onto the ground below. Gus and Jose did the same.

It was just us four up on the roof while the rest were still gathered around the Tv's to see if there was anything new coming up.

We watched as the parking lot started to fill up with more of the dead.

"Looks like we're here for the long haul" I said out loud.

The sounds of the dead were louder than me when I was speaking.

"It's like they know we're here" Gus said. "Every hour there's more and more of these things showing up"

"Must be able to smell us or something" I thought and said.

"Maybe there is some sort of memory still intact" This time it was Tommy.

"Maybe..Either way we're fucked" I said.

=====================================================================

The four of us walked back into the store and found everybody sitting by the Tv's watching the news still.

Ever since everything happened they been glued to it. Thinking something is gonna change..more like hopefully something will change.

"If you're inside of a building, barricade yourself and ration out your supplies. Do not attempt to reach any of the refuge centers...I repeat DO NOT ATTEMPT to reach any of the refuge centers" Was what was coming from the news anchor on the Tv.

I took off my vest as it was covered in blood. I balled it up and laid it on the counter.

"You heard what he said" I said to the group. All eyes were now on me. "We can't keep wasting our time watching the news. We gotta do like he said, weather you like it or not we're gonna be here for awhile"

"Okay all mighty leader, What's there to be done" That damn Greg is getting on my last nerves.

"What's your name?" I said towards the big black guy that tackled the creature earlier on.

"Travis...Name is Travis"

"Okay Travis, you and I are gonna go board up the glass door-"

"I thought you said it was shatterproof" It was that fucking Greg again.

"I know what I said, but would you like to depend on just glass being there...besides I don't want those fucking things looking at me everytime I walk by" I said.

Now he shut up.

"Back to what I was saying, Travis you and I are gonna board up the front. Gus I want you to clean up the bathroom in the breakroom, Jose..ehhh baño ehhh" And the rest I did the motion of mopping and I pointed up to the front bathroom.

"Jillian and Rachel, go get all the flashlights, lanterns, batteries and candles. Power is gonna go out sometime down the road, better for us to be prepared"

"Stacy, you're our go to doc, I want you to set up a spot in the pharmacy, since all the meds are right there, thats the best place to set up"

I looked around the group as they all stared at me.

"Alright the faster we do this the faster we all feel just a tad bit safer" After that everybody ran off to go to what they got to do.

"Oh and Stacy" I called out to her as she started to run off. She looked back at me. "Take him with you" I said referring to Greg.

He mumbled as he walked off, something along the lines of who made you boss.

Tommy stood by my side as everybody else wandered off.

"Nothing for me to do?" Tommy said. Since I didn't give him a job but I really did,I just didn't want the others to hear.

"Yeah something important I need you to do" I said in a quieter tone so nobody could hear us. "Grab all the guns from the hunting section as quietly as you can, Leave out 3 loaded ones and lock up the rest"

"You got it but why only 3? Shouldn't everybody have a gun?" He asked.

"Worst thing to do is just pass out the guns. We only put them in the hands of people that know how to handle them"

"Gotcha" He said and then walked off. Leaving me there to myself.

We must not be lulled by the concept that these are our family members or our friends. They are not. They must be destroyed on sight"

I looked over at the Tv and watched the news anchor talk. I sighed as I grabbed the remote and turned it off. It was getting really annoying watching that damn thing.

I went off towards the hardware section and met up with Travis to go board up the glass door.

=====================================================================

Rachel and Jillian were walking down an aisle with a push cart dumping in all the batteries, flashlights and what not.

"Can't believe this is happening" Rachel said.

"Tell me about it...It's like something from a movie" Jillian responded.

"I know Katie was strange but she didn't deserve that" Rachel said.

They continued dumping all they could and were about to head back to the electronics section.

"Who's that girl that Andy knows?" Jillian asked.

"The one with the annoying guy?

"That's the one"

"That would be Stacy" Rachel said.

"...And who is this Stacy?" Jillian asked.

Rachel started to feel a bit uneasy, She didn't wanna be the one to tell her.

"...Andy and her have history" She could tell by the look on Jillian's face that that's not what she wanted to hear. "Sorry"

"It's okay" She said softly. "We aren't a big deal anyway. Just been a fling type of thing, I was just curious at who she was"

"...Okay.." Rachel knew it was more than that.

"Why did they break up?" She asked.

"I don't know all the details but I mean she is from a rich family, got the good education, I know she went to school for medicine...and Andy has been stocking shelves since 16.." She explained.

"So she got tired of him going nowhere" Jillian said.

"Again...I don't know all the details..So I could be wrong" Rachel said.

They both walked off quietly towards the electronics.

=====================================================================

Stacy and Greg were in the pharmacy putting everything together. Well more like Stacy was putting it all together, Greg on the other hand was just rambling.

"I mean who is he to give everybody jobs?" He said to her. "He's a damn stocker not a general in the army"

She just kept doing what she had to do.

"And you're actually doing what he's saying to do"

Again...Keeping quiet and still doing her job.

"He's a loser...I see why you dumped his ass"

"I didn't dump him.." She blurted out.

He looked down at her...

"What?" He asked.

"He left ME..Okay"

"Your joking right?" He started to laugh. "YOU got dumped by him?"

"YES!" She yelled out. "And he's not a loser, he's actually very smart. While everybody else is sitting around sulking in on what happened, he's the one taking charge and making sure nobody else get's hurt...So if I were you, i'd listen to him" She explained.

And after that he kept quiet. He didn't help all he did was just stand there...

=====================================================================

Travis and I were on ladders, hammering in the boards to add extra blockage to the glass. But the sound of us hammering made those things moan even louder.

They were beating on the glass harder, knowing we were right there. Some of them were even biting on the glass thinking they could get to us.

"Wish I could press the mute button of the motha fucka's" Travis said on his end.

"You and me both" I replied back.

"You guys need any help?"

I looked back when I heard Jillian's voice, she was with Rachel. I guess they finished up what they were doing.

"Yeah could you hand me the box of nails" I said down to her.

Jillian grabbed the box of nails and and came over to the ladder and handed them to me. When I grabbed the box she gave me a small smile.

We agreed to keep our sex life just for sex, but the last week or so she's been getting clingy and wanted to do more things than just sex. Like go out to dinner, hang out and watch movies..

I just gave her a small smile back and took the nails and hammered in the rest of the boards. Jose came up with a mop bucket filled with water and a mop to clean up the blood from the bathroom.

He dumped the mop into the bucket and brought it inside the bathroom to clean up. Must be hard to be stuck in all this and not be able to speak the language during this crisis.

Travis and I made our way to the bottom of the glass and nailed in our last board. Some of those things even got on their knees to try and bite us through the small opening.

"These bastards don't give up" I said as I nailed in the last one covering the thing up.

"Looks boring" Rachel said.

"Maybe we could paint it" Jillian added.

"Not a bad idea..." I said about their idea, Jillian came up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

There she goes again...

Then out of nowhere we all jumped when we heard a scream. It had come from the bathroom. Everybody else from our group came running up to see what the commotion was.

Next thing we know, Jose comes stumbling out of the bathroom holding onto his neck. Blood was pouring out from a giant hole in his neck.

He looked at us and gurgled up and spat out blood and then fell to the ground. We all watched as his body hit the floor.

Then...

The door to the bathroom opened up slowly and a man came staggering out with his pants around his ankles...

All the girls screamed and everybody was shocked..

We locked a flesh eating monster in the bathroom while a customer was using the john...He must of attacked the poor bastard.

How could we be so stupid..

I pulled out my knife and walked up to the ghoul and stuck it straight into his skull and then his body fell to the ground..

Everybody was quiet until we all heard one voice speak up..

"As you were saying..." And it was Greg staring straight at Stacy...


End file.
